A carta de uma Paixão correspondida
by Sakura-san07
Summary: Sasuke volta pra vila e Naruto o novo Hokage deixa ele ficar mais ele sente falta de alguem, quem é? Descubra**Oneshot**Se quiser deixe Reviews, Afinal primeira Fanfic!


_Depois de 8 anos Sasuke volta para vila e quem liderava a Vila não era mais Tsunade e sim Naruto que o deixou ficar.Depois de 5 dias Sasuke sentiu falta de sua Flor de cerejeira, ou melhor, sua ex companheira de Time Haruno Sakura. Ele então volta no escritório de Naruto para perguntar sobre ela._

-Oi Sasuke oque você deseja Saber desta vez?_- disse Naruto olhando seus papeis._

-Quero saber sobre a Sakura onde ela estar? - _disse Sasuke frio mais um pouco carismático recebendo o olhar de Naruto Triste.- _Que foi Naruto ?

-Sakura foi numa missão atrás de você a 3 anos atrás, Foi e nunca mais voltou fizemos buscas entre outras mais nunca mais ouvimos Falar sobre ela _- disse Naruto recebendo um olhar abismado de seu ex companheiro._

-Você acha que ela esta...Morta? _-disse Sasuke triste._

-Não, Sakura Tem suas Habilades não poderia morrer tão Fácil como pensas!_- disse Narro com Alegria._

-Então ela Pode estar viva!-_ disse Sasuke feliz._

-Sim_- disse Naruto vendo a Felicidade do amigo- _Ela deixou uma carta pra você.

-Pode me dar esta carta? _-disse Sasuke esperando o amigo dar- lhe A carta de sua Amada ex companheira._

-Aqui estar _- disse Naruto dando uma Carta que estava escrito com uma letra feminina ''Para Uchiha Sasuke. _

-Obrigado Naruto_- disse Sasuke saindo do escritório de seu amigo e indo para a Saída de Konoha onde deixou sua Amada. Ao chegar abriu a Carta e começou a Ler.  
_

**'''Por mais que ...**

**Por mais que todo dia te vise eu não acreditava que por motivos de meu coração não deixava eu te dizer um 'Não'.**

**Por mais que no dia que você disse-se que ia embora Eu não conseguia acreditar que você disse 'Obrigado'.**

**Por mais que você fosse meu Ídolo especial fez com que meus sonhos virassem pesadelos.**

**Por mais que você fosse meu primeiro amor, achasse que aquilo era paixão e que logo iria acabar, pois acredite não era.**

**Por mais que eu me preocupasse com você depois de tudo que você me fez me tornei mais forte para te procurar.**

**Por mais que meu coração estivesse partido, destruído e estraçalhado em pequenos pedaços eu ainda penso em você.**

**Por mais que todos achassem que eu era forte, de noite eu chorava sem parar se queria saber meus motivos agora pode saber, ''Por causa de Você''.**

**Por mais que Todos os dias se passassem eu não te esqueça nem que estivesse morta.**

**Por mais que Você não saiba eu amava seu cabelo rebelde mais agora eu odeio.**

**Por mais que motivos que me levam a tristeza esses motivos me levam a você mais mesmo assim eu sou feliz.**

**Por mais que eu te visse com muita certeza sei, choraria por uma eternidade.**

**Por mais que a vida diga que nunca seria feliz com você acho que o destino dizia ao contrario se você não tivesse ido embora por causa de uma Vingança Idiota.**

**Por mais que eu tenha crescido eu nunca me esqueci de quando você me protegia e quando me chamava de irritante eu sabia que eu não era.**

**Por mais que eu tentasse te esquecer nunca vou ser tão grata as pessoas que me amam e que ajudaram.**

**Por mais que soubesse que você estava do lado do mal eu esqueceria da minha vida pra ficar com você.**

**Por mais que eu brigasse com a minha ex melhor amiga por você nunca me senti tão...Esquisita sobre o fato de eu gostar de você tanto assim.**

**Por mais que tivesse outros caras que me amavam e que eu poderia ser feliz meu coração escolheu você para eu amor até a minha morte.**

**Por mais que todos me disseram que você não ira voltar eu tive esperanças que você voltaria para os meus braços.**

**Por mais que eu morra quero que você saiba que eu sempre te amei e sempre te amarei.**

**Por mais que eu tento te odiar nunca consegui, você e importante para mim e temos Laços que nunca se rompem.**

**Por mais que Tudo minha missão sempre foi e será ''Te amar até a minha morte Uchiha Sasuke''.**

**Por mais que agora você esteja na vila e eu não saberei que esta onde estais, pois estarei te vigiando como um anjo.**

**Por mais que esteja lendo essa carta agora eu ficarei feliz por você saber de tudo isso.**

**Seja Feliz.**

**Para sempre sua Sakura!'''**

-Apesar de Tudo eu te amo Sakura e queria pedi teu perdão minha Linda Flor_- disse Sasuke derramando suas lágrimas na Carta que acabara de Ler e nem percebeu uma presença._

-Por mais que esteja pedindo perdão na minha frente eu sempre vou te perdua meu amor- _disse uma figura de Cabelos rosas e olhos esmeraldas._

-Sakura? _- disse Sasuke impressionado._

**Depois de 10 anos.**

_Sakura e Sasuke se casaram e tiveram 2 um casal de filhos que parecia muito com eles.Uma Menina de olhos onix e Cabelos rosas que seu nome era Inayra e Um menino de olhos verdes e Cabelos preto azulados que seu nome era Inury._

-Por mais que a vida tenha errado e o destino acertado sou a Mulher mais feliz de Kohona inteira _- disse Sakura olhando seus lindos Filhos._

- Por mais que você fosse Irritante e meu bem mais prescioso! _- disse Sasuke do lado de sua esposa._

-Fim-

--

Espero que tenham gostado e minha primeira Fanfic!Quem quiser deixe Reviews,quem quiser reclamar tambem deixe.Desculpe se Não gostaram!

Beijus!!


End file.
